


Revengers

by Rosesburn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Cussing, F/M, Hilarious, I Don't Even Know, Punching, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesburn/pseuds/Rosesburn
Summary: You come across Loki on The Ark while traveling through space.These characters are not mine.





	Revengers

Being on the bridge has left most everyone shaken but being on the ship now after watching Asgard be destroyed is oddly calming in a way. You have all left the death and destruction behind and are now in search of a new home. Thor so far has been great and you are so appreciative of your new king. Everyone has great faith in him and it brings relief to so many. Seeing one of the Valkyrie left is even more amazing than anyone thought it would be. 

You soon find peace again and comfort being here with everyone. Back on Asgard you did not have a family and you spent a lot of time alone. With the events that just took place you were able to find companionship among your people and it warms your heart. You even semi forgive the younger prince for everything he has done in the past. Though you have to admit you feel angry for the things he has done. Especially the massive statue and pretending to have died on about three different occasions. It infuriates you. 

It's one day while you are walking along the crowds and groups of people that you see him in the corner of the room, he seems a bit closed off and isn't associating with anyone. You approach him quietly and with a gentle smile. Before he even notices you standing there you approach quicker and with a clenched fist you land a punch directly to his nose. Onlookers are shocked and there are a few small gasps. Loki holds his nose and glares up at you with a bit of a questioning look as well. He's speechless. It's not everyday he gets a punch to the face (though you feel it should be). He's most likely wondering how to respond to that. The ship is a small confined space and you are all gathered in one area. He can't kill you or else he looks bad again. He can't insult you because again, he looks bad. You simply smile more and turn away from him, walking back into the crowd not worried if that was some kind of treason or something. 

People watch you as you walk past but quickly go back to talking among themselves, though you hear a few questioning what the fuck just happened. You feel such a sense of pride that comes along with the throbbing pain in your knuckles. Even if you are in some kind of trouble for that, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
